kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 286: The Lord
Characters (in order of appearance) *Sen Kagemiya *Shu Akitsu *Tokine Yukimura *Hakubi *Madarao *Yoshimori Sumimura *Sumiko Sumimura *Todoroki *Takemitsu *Makio Summary Sen and Shu await the usual arrival of Yoshimori, Tokine, Madarao, and Hakubi at Karasumori Academy. However, Sen immediately notices that Sumiko is with them, and wonders who she is. Sumiko introduces herself to the gathered Night Troop members and thanks them for looking after Yoshimori. Both Takemitsu and Todoroki are surprised by how young Sumiko looks. Makio introduces himself and mentions how Masamori always takes care of him. Sen notices that Yoshimori seems strangely subdued. Sumiko says that the Kekkaishi need to do something special, and asks that the Night Troop merely observe. Some time later, while the Kekkaishi discuss their plans on one of the school roofs, Shu questions what they meant by "coming for the lord", and though he is under orders from Masamori not to say so, Sen explains that Karasumori's true form is that of a human with the power to store souls, and that he is the source of the site's power, not the land. Sen doubts if they will actually be able to move such a huge power, but notes that Yoshimori seems prepared, and says that Karasumori may finally be exposed. Sumiko states that she, Yoshimori, and Tokine will enter the spirit world and pull out the lord. Yoshimori asks how they will do this, and Sumiko responds by asking Tokine if she understands the urgency. Tokine says she does, but seems hesitant. Sumiko asks Tokine if she can trust her, and while Tokine fumbles for an answer, Sumiko cuts her off and tells her to watch, assuring Tokine that soon she won't feel like complaining. Sumiko explains that Tokimori Hazama created the spirit world they are about to enter, which is actually a barrier supported by four jugu, one in each corner. Without warning, Sumiko uses a Sensory Kekkai to locate the jugu, the sensation of which visibly disturbs Yoshimori and Tokine. Sen is also stunned, likening the sensation to when Masamori uses Kurohime to search, but far quieter, more casual, and cold. Sumiko creates a Kekkai underground to raise the jugu, and everyone but Sumiko is stunned when a large, black castle rises from the school's courtyard. Sumiko calmly says that the lord is inside, and instructs Tokine and Yoshimori to create barriers around their bodies before they go in, to protect against the spirit world's influence. Yoshimori's barrier is a little too powerful, but Tokine gets it right on the first try. Sumiko comments that Tokine's training has been going well, but that it will be a little longer before she finishes, which startles Tokine. Sumiko creates a bridge of Kekkai and tells the Night Troop not to enter, because they'll die. Hakubi questions if it's okay for he and Madarao to enter as well, and Madarao says it's fine because they have separate bodies. Tokine is impressed by how much Sumiko knows, and is determined to find out what else she knows. Sumiko enters the castle first, not waiting for Yoshimori and Tokine to catch up. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters